Forgotten
by readingfreak101
Summary: After being gone for most of the summer Troy ignored his best friend Gabriella all day. What does she do, why did he do it? When she starts ignoring him what will he do to get her back, as more than friends. TROYELLA! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just a little idea that I came up with while listening to the song. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Gabriella walked into her room throwing her book bag onto her floor and throwing herself onto the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything that had happened.

Her best friend, Troy had gone on vacation for the whole summer and now he was back for the school year, but something was different. Through the whole day he ignored her and hung out with the basketball team. He had completely blanked her.

"Why?" She asked herself sitting up and flipping her iHome on. She had songs that were just music that she had written on her iPod but this wasn't one of them. This was one that she had just written during homeroom at the end of the day.

Gabriella walked around and started singing the new song thinking that no one could hear her.

_Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
_

This is what she wanted to do. Gabriella didn't want to be the person that used to be friends with him and then let him just throw her away. She wasn't going to take it, it had only been one day and she was already tired of it.

Troy climbed up the large oak tree and hopped over the banister not making any noise. He watched in as she sang with all of the passion she had.

'She can sing?' He asked himself. The only time he had ever heard her sing was when they had been little but it was one of the few things that he didn't know about her.

The only time that she ever sang was when she was alone and was sure no one could hear her, almost sure at least.

He stood outside the glass doors and listened to her sing.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
_

_A twelve year old Gabriella sat outside on the shaded deck behind her house. Her best friend Troy came running up from behind her._

"_Hey Gabi," he said cheerfully._

"_Hi," she said quietly. He sensed something wrong with his best friend and thought about the best way to ask, he could only think of one. Ask her._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and then looked back out to her backyard. Nothing was out there. He turned him head in all directions before looking at her. He couldn't find anything that was worth staring at._

"_Nothing, I'm just thinking about what's going to happen when we grow up." She said smiling a little. "What do you think?"_

"_I don't want to grow up, we are going to stay young forever," Troy said sure of himself. She laughed at his thoughts. "We'll always be young and healthy, unless we get sick," he said._

"_Have you been watching Peter Pan again?" Gabriella asked him. When they had been fine Troy had watched Peter Pan for the first time and fell in love with it. "You sound like you want us to become lost boys," She added laughing._

"_Yeah, well you can be Wendy," he said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head._

"_But really where do you think you'll be when you grow up?"_

"_I see myself as a basketball player. Still friends with you of cores and both of us happy," he said. She nodded. She saw the same thing except she saw that they were together._

"_I want us to be friends forever," she said. He nodded. 'Even if that's all we can be' she thought._

It seemed like Troy had forgotten what she had said even though they had promised not to forget. Friends Forever, right?

_Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea_

Troy let the words that she was singing sink into his head and tried to figure out what she meant. Does this mean that she didn't want to be friends anymore?

The guys had been teasing him for spending too much time with her so he didn't talk to her at all which ended up being worse then being teased about it. He had feelings for her since they were little he just never told her.

He could ask other girls out just not her. Every time he tried he ended up asking a really stupid question like, what color are my pants. He did get really close one day but then the bell rang and they both had to run towards their classes which were at opposite ends of the school.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah _

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again 

She remembered when she had run away from home because it was getting to boring. Nothing ever happened. She and Troy never hung out anymore becasue of his new girl friend. So she packed a bag and ran to the park, everything exciting happened to her there. Where she broke her arm, where she and Troy kissed. It was a thing where they just wanted to know what it was like and all that but she never forgot about it.

There she had laid in the tubbie thing and wrote songs about anything and everything. There was one that stood out though, the one she loved. But that was another story.

Troy had come and found her at around mid night. She had refused to come at first but after two more hours of talking they finally walked home together. Her mother had been pretty mad but the police wouldn't go out and look unless she had been missing for more than twenty four hours.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah_

_  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

That is exactly how Gabriella felt right now. Troy felt guilty now knowing what he had done. He had made the biggest mistake ever. But he was going to make it up to her. He knew what he would have to do but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm working on the second part now. Please review and tell me what you thought. It means a lot and helps.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Musical 2 never happened in this story.Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning and got ready as usual, she had totally forgotten what had happened the day before at school. All she thought about was what was going to happen now that it wasn't the first day anymore. Now there was going to be homework and notes, probably a pop quiz or two.

"Breakfast!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. She grabbed her bag and walked down the steps towards the aroma of food. "Good morning." Her mom handed her a plate filled with pancakes and bacon plus a couple of pieces of toast.

"Thanks ma," Gabriella said taking a bite of bacon. She looked up at the clock and realized that she only had a few minutes before she had to leave. "I have to go. See you later," she said running out the door with a piece or bacon sticking out of her mouth.

"I have to go out of town for the next couple of nights so I'll see you on Thursday," Maria said kissing her daughter good bye and watching her walk towards her car that she had gotten for her seventeenth birthday.

As Gabriella walked into the large school she looked over at everyone. No one was in clicks, people were just talking no matter what they liked or disliked. And even after twinkle town Troy had never asked her out, he moved on to other girls. She walked to her locker smiling.

"Gabriella," Troy called walking up to her locker. She turned around at the sound of her name. She looked at Troy remembering, he was the reason that she had cried herself to sleep last night. He was the reason that they now had no ice cream in their freezer. It was like she had been completely forgotten.

She turned back to her locker and grabbed the books that she would need for the next two classes. "Gabi, will you wait up," Troy asked walking along side her trying to keep up with her pace which kept changing to try and get rid of him. "Look I'm sorry," he said. She ignored him again and walked into Ms. Darbus' room without another word.

"Dude, what's up with her," Chad asked patting Troy on the back.

"I think she's mad that I ignored her all day yesterday." Troy said. Chad shook his head and sat down next to Taylor and in front of Gabriella.

Ms. Darbus had been nice and let them choose their seats. All of the gang was sitting together, except for Troy who had chosen to sit by the rest of the jocks. He suddenly regretted his decision going and sitting by all of the guys who couldn't complete a conversation if it wasn't about something related to sports or girls.

"Listen up!" Ms. Darbus snapped as she walked into the room. "I do not like the seats that you are in right now so I have changed them." Everyone groaned. Troy was silently cheering; maybe he would get to sit by Gabi, or at least one of his friends.

She went row by row, every single person wasn't happy about their seat. Of course Ryan and Sharpay were sitting together but all of the guys were apart. Taylor and Kelsi were sitting somewhat near Sharpay and Ryan but Gabriella was at the other side of the room.

'Did I do something to her,' Gabriella asked her self looking around the room. She caught the attention of the rest of the gang and smiled weakly. Taylor motioned for her to turn around so she did. Troy was sitting right next to her. Her smiled quickly faded.

"Okay, talk so whatever but NO CELL PHONES!"

"Gabi, I'm really sorry about yesterday but," Troy couldn't think of what to say next. He had a whole speech planned out but he just forgot it. "I forgot," he said.

"Look Troy, I don't know why you totally ignored me but right now I don't really care. I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong," She said and turned back around to talk to one of the cheerleaders. Troy sighed and sat there.

At lunch Gabriella hadn't even looked at Troy again and he was beginning to get a little depressed about it. They all sat around one of the round tables on the second floor.

"You're mom's gone already," Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded, it was normal for her mom to be gone just not this early in the year.

"Just hope you don't have to move again," Zeke said. "We can't lose you now," he added. Everyone agreed.

"So Gabs, got your eye on anyone this year," Sharpay asked going from one topic to another. They all laughed at her ability to move on without a second thought.

"No not really," Gabi replied making Troy feel a little better.

"Well, I heard that the football captain likes you. What do you think?" Gabriella blushed. The football captain, Chris Kenneth, had always liked her, just never asked her out before.

"Even if she does like him, he won't ask her out since everyone knows that Troy and Gabi will end up together," Jason said. Everyone went silent. "What?" All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Gabi can I talk to you in private," Troy asked. She put her fork down and followed him to the hall.

"What Troy?"

"I know you're mad at me but I was only doing it because the other guys thought that I wasn't hanging out with them enough," troy said.

"So you decided to totally blank me instead, nice," Gabriella said with attitude.

"No, it wasn't like that. I never meant to blank you they were just saying things about how much time I spent with you," Troy said trying to say the right thing.

"So I'm a problem in your life," Gabriella asked confused.

"No, you're my best friend, I just needed to spend some time with the guys and I accidentally forgot," he said.

"Troy, I get it, but even if you have to spend some time with your other friends doesn't mean that you totally ignore the others, much less forget. Lunch is going to be ending soon, I'm going back in there." Gabi walked back into the lunch room and sat down with all of her friends.

"What was that all about," Chad asked.

"He just wanted to talk to me," Gabriella said. They all looked at each other knowing something was going on. But they knew not to push any farther. All of them went through each lesson wondering and thinking. Gabriella had started looking at Troy and smiling a little more but she still wasn't talking to him.

That night Gabriella finished her homework and ate dinner alone. Troy crept up to her house and laid one third of her gift on the door step. He rang the door bell and ran behind one of the bushes. Gabriella walked out and almost stepped on it but picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. She looked down at the velvet box that was in her hand. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. IT was a white gold chain charm bracelet. There were six charms but two empty spaces in the middle. She opened the letter that was left under the box and sat down on her porch step.

_Dear Gabi,_

_I hope you like it. The two empty spaces are for what is to come. There are two more charms that I still have waiting to give them to you. You mean so much to me and this is how I wanted to show you._

_Each charm means something related to you or your goals._

_The G is obviously for your name. Each time I say it I smile just thinking about you._

_There is a test tube because we all know how much you love to be in the lab, testing new things. Luckily nothings ever exploded, but I doubt it will._

_The book is for how much you love to read. I know that your favorite is any book that is funny yet romantic. _

_The next is a CD, I couldn't find an ipod. You love to listen to music which also triggers the next._

_The Microphone, you have a great voice and I love listening to it. No matter what has happened or is happening when I hear your voice it's like all of my problems disappear, yes I know that it is corny._

_The last one (for now) is the chocolate bar. When ever you are down you go straight to your friends and chocolate. You think that it should be a food group and I agree completely. _

_Look out for the last two; they'll be coming sometime tonight._

That was all it said. Nothing more nothing less. She let the few tears that had gathered in her eyes roll down her face. Troy hoped that they were happy tears and then ran around the house.

Gabriella walked back into her house stunned. How could someone know all of that? Who was it, she wanted to know. Sure anyone could find these things out but it seemed special. She set the bracelet on the table and finished her dinner staring at the bracelet that shined as the light bounced off of it.

Troy watched as she walked up and into her room and closed the drapes. He had already left the last one but first she had to get the second one. He quietly jumped over the railing and onto the balcony. He tapped on the door and quickly climbed down the tree hiding under the balcony where Gabriella was now standing.

It was another box but smaller this time. She opened it and found a heart.

_This is the second to last one. It is a heart, I know it is supposed to go last but not this time. I hope that I will always have a place in your heart. I know that you will always have one in mine. No matter what we go through I'll always think of you and smile. The last one is coming soon. Know that I love you._

She sat down at the end of her bed stunned. Now she really wanted to know who this was. Gabriella put it aside and started getting ready for bed. Half an hour later Troy was sitting on her balcony waiting for her to find the last one.

Gabriella pulled back her covers and found an envelope but no box. She ripped it open carefully and read the letter letting the small calendar slip out into her palm.

_This is the last one. A calendar because each day I spend with you is a happy one. I will count the days that we spend together, I love spending time together and I always want to be apart of your life in one way or another. As the days pass by I watch as you go from happy to sad, from hyper to extremely tired and that's just another reason why I love you so much I am so sorry for what I have done to hurt you, please forgive me._

_I'm waiting out on your balcony right now. I'll be here as long as you want._

Gabriella set the charm down next to the bracelet and walked towards her doors. She opened them and looked out.

Troy was lying on the cold wood sleeping peacefully. She smiled and started crying, he loved her. She walked up to him and shook him lightly.

"Troy," she whispered. He slowly op

ened him eyes.

"Gabi? Did you find it? Do you hate me?" He asked sleepily. She laughed.

"I don't hate you and yes I found it. Thank you Troy." She said. He sat up ad rubbed his eyes. "I love you Troy," she whispered. He smiled and leaned in for their first kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you too," he said.

"Thanks for the bracelet. Come on, let's get inside, it's cold out here," she said. They walked into her room. She turned to close the doors as he sat down on her bed.

She would ever be forgotten again.

* * *

**There we go, I hoped you guys liked it. I did this while I was sick so there might have been a couple of mistakes, but I'm human! Please review and check out some one my other stories. I also have another idea that will go along with this one, about when Gabriella runs away. Tell me if you're interested. Of course based off of a song.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
